Forgive Me
by CarbonFreak
Summary: Emma and Regina Fall in love after they Met and slept together


Sacramento California Christmas Day 2011

Emma was in her whole life alone, this Christmas day again. Nobody wanted Emma since the day she found on the street side. Sister Sarah found her on the street side and took Emma with her, Sister Sarah gave Emma a , a place where she could stay and call home. Emma thanked Sister Sarah for giving her a home and a family she never had. None of her friends knew that she was found as a baby on a street side near the Church, just Sister Sarah.

Emma walked down the street,until she ran onto someone.''Sorry...are you okay ? Are you hurt ?.'' ''No...I'm fine, I'm not hurt.'' Emma stares on the unknown Dark Brown haired woman, Emma didn't know what happen to her in this moment butterflies came and wanted to break free ''I...I..I'm really sorry again.''

''Its okay, nobody is hurt, right ?.'' Emma doesn't know that the dark haired unknown woman has the same feeling. "Damn Regina, that's you're chance to be happy again, don't let her go" Regina thought to herself. Regina's thoughts told her to catch the Blond young woman and go out with her. But Regina was unsure if the young woman was interested in her.

"Emma dont let her go ask her if she wants go out with you.'' Emma thought.

Regina took a deep breath and asked Emma ''If you don't mind would you go and hang out with me?... I mean if dont want to I understand...''

Regina was cut off Emma ''Well I would like to hang out with you, by the way i'm Emma, Emma Swan.''

"'Thats nice, I was unsure if you would say yes or not, it's nice to meet you Emma, I'm Regina, Regina Mills.''

''Nice to meet you too Regina, so whats on your mind and where would you like to hang out together?'' 

''So lets go and have some fun before Christmas.''

Both women walked to the fun park, Emma ask shyly '' Isn't it for kids?.''

''Yes, indeed its for kids and familys, I like to come here and have fun with friends every year but this time my friends are busy with their families.''

'' Oh I didnt know that.''

'' Its okay, come and dont be shy, lets have fun today.''

Emma followed Regina to the stands. Both of them had fun. People around them began to count the countdown to Christmas. ''Well today i'm lucky, today is Christmas and my birtday and I'm hanging out with the sweetest person ever.''

"I didn't know you had a birthday on Christmas day, oh look there is some mistletoe come on that will be my gift to you." Regina took Emma under the mistletoe right in the second before Christmas began and they looked at each other. Then both of them took a deep breath and began kissing shyly then gentle. Neither of them wanted it to end, they parted when they needed air. "Happy Birthday, Emma." ''Thank you,this is the best gift i've ever received.'' ''i'm glad you're happy Emma,by the way...can i take you're number?.'' Emma look into Regina's eye's there was hope in it. ''Sure...'' ''Emma if you don't mind would you like to join me to drink a coffee?.'' Regina look into Emma's green eyes,she saw something in the eyes,maybe neither of them wanted to end the day. ''Regina...i...i...i would love to join you to drink with you a coffee.'' Emma and Regina made their way to the closes coffee shop,it was called Enchanted they ordered and went and sat in a booth waiting for their drinks. "So any other plans for your birthday?" Regina asked

"Not really, probably go home and watch movies and have a few drinks, you are more then welcome to join me if you want to." Emma smiled

"I would love to" Regina smiled, soon the to ladies had their coffee was talking about anything and everything that came to mind they were already starting to feel like they have known each other for years. Soon the time came for the two women to go to Emma's house. Regina reached out and grasped Emma's hand

"Is this okay?" Regina asked

"Of course" Emma grind squeezing her hand. When they got to Emma's house they talked about what movies they will be watching they narrowed it down to these few; Frozen (the disney film), Annabelle (scary movie), imagine me and you (romance) and last but not least all 3 hangover movies (comedy) Emma showed Regina her movie room. It was huge it had mattresses, couches, bean bags, a freezer, a fridge a big huge TV that cover an entire wall it also had a popcorn maker. Emma started making the popcorn while Regina found the movies when the popcorn was made and they had their drinks in their hand they sat comfortably on the couch first was Annabelle, they were cuddling up to each other scared out their wits next was the 3 hangover movies, and since Emma loved the movies she new word from word and Regina was enjoying watching Emma reenact the movie after the hangover came frozen and last but not least was imagine me and you. After the finished the movies they realised they have had one to many drinks and one thing lead to another, Regina was straddling Emma sucking and licking her pulse point and kneading her breast Regina took no time in taking both hers and Emma's clothes off, they made their way to one of the mattress where Regina laid Emma down and Regina laid above her they ran their hands over each other

"God Emma you are so beautiful" Regina moaned

"No way, you are" Emma groaned tongues and hands where everywhere once they realised how wet the other was the both trusted two fingers into each other's waiting core, the pace was going faster and faster they both moaning and groaning they both were close then Emma stop, she pulled out her's and Regina's fingers and sat up and pulled Regina in until they were scissoring Regina couldn't stop panting or stop moaning Emma's name, Emma was cursing and moaning Regina's name they where close, one more trust and they both come undone screaming each other's name, after they came down from the high they cuddled up and feel asleep 


End file.
